Seths Destiny
by chasezx3
Summary: Seth has been overshadowed every single time he has succeeded. Nobody trusts him anymore. Kendra is made of light and Seth is made of Darkness. Darkness will come
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

For a couple of weeks Seth has been training with Nero to become a master Shadow Charmer. Of course the lessons have been at night so he came home late at night. Every few times he would get caught. Today was one of those days. He was taken to his Grandpas study. When he sat down his Grandpa asked him "Where were you"

"Somewhere" Seth said calm and plainly

"Then what were you doing" Grandpa said

"Something" Seth said in the same tone

"You can tell me" Grandpa said

Chuckling Seth said "Like im going to tell you"

"Why cant you be more like Kendra" grandpa asked

With a scowl on his face Seth rudely stood up and shouted "Why are you comparing me to her. Why would I want to be a goody-tooshu who gets everything right for her without even doing anything. She gets all of the praise for something and I don't even get congratulated." Immediately the temperature dropped 10 degrees. After he felt the temperature drop he stormed out of the room into his room.

Still in his study Grandpa walked out and got Vanessa and Warren and told them to go into his study. "Seth is changing." He said

"What do you mean" Warren said

"By that he means that Seth is defying orders and being violent." Vanessa explained

"Ok im going to tell him and Kendra that we have an emergency quest and I need to get you to do anything possible to get him to hold Vasilis" Grandpa explained

The next day Seth, Warren, Vanessa, and Kendra were walking. Warren nodded to Vanessa. Then Vanessa grabbed Warren and pointed her crossbow at Warrens head. "Seth help" Kendra shouted. Seth drew Vasilis and it was pure black. After he drew it he heard everybody gasp, Seth immediately realized his mistake. Vanessa pointed her crossbow at Seth and said "Put it down"

"Why should I" I said

"Its 2 against 1" Warren said unsheathing his sword

"Maybe but which weapon is more powerful" I said getting in a fighting stance

"You have knock out stuff on your arrows" I heard Warren ask Vanessa\She nodded fired and said "We need to get him in the car" All of the sudden I felt myself slipping away. I woke up in the car. For some reason Kendra was not in with us. I looked down and saw that my hands were bound. "Where am I" I asked.

"You are in the car" Warren said without looking at me

"Where are we going" I said

"Fablehaven" Vanessa said turning around

"Why" I asked

Warren put auto-pilot on and turned his seat around "Why was Vasilis pure black"

Chuckling I said "Why do think"

"That's what I do not get" Warren said "I trusted you with my life"

"Trust" I said laughing "I trusted all of you"

"What does that mean" Warren said

"For starters you never let me live down a bad thing." I said anger rising in my voice "You don't even trust me enough to do anything by myself"

"You deserve that" Vanessa said

"Of yeah here is something important that I need to tell you" I said after that I kicked him and opened the door "Watch the opponents sword." After that I jumped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**To all of my fans and reviewers. Thank you for your patience.**

At the sanctuary the residents (excluding Seth) were discussing what had just transpired the day before.

"Why did Seth do that!?" Kendra worridly shouted. When she was done she started sobbing.

Warren wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she started sobbing into his chest. "I do not know, Kendra" said he, he looked at Grandpa and aske, "Do you have any idea?"

Grandpa sighed, shook his head and replied, "Yes I do." He paused for a moment and all they could hear was Kendra silently sobbing into Warrens chest. "But I am not sure if it would be wise to reveal why"

"Why not?" Vanessa calmly asked.

"It is complicated" Grandpa responded. But after a moment he sighed and relented. "Alright," He sighed. "As we all know Kendra is infused with the fairiess. Which gives her the ability to see the fairies and interact with them"

"So" Kendra asked sniffling, after moving to an upright position.

"Whereas Seth is infused with darkness," He continued, "He has the ability to interact with them. However, while the fairies have free will and can either do what Kendra asks of them or not. Seth can control the shadows and make them do his bidding." After that solemn note, all of them began to retire to their rooms.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre akbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb reakbreakbreakbreakbreakbrea kbreak

Sphink was calmly lying on his back in his prison cell, atempting to think of ways that he could escape. When he heard sounds of fighting outside, then suddenly, it stopped. He stood up quickly as the door opened because this man could either be his rescuer or his executioner. When the door was fully opened he was surprised to see...

_**I promise I wont take a year to update**_


End file.
